


Разочарование в порядке очереди

by lamonika



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest, Soulmates, Telepathy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamonika/pseuds/lamonika
Summary: Клаус отдал бы что угодно, чтобы его соулмейтом оказался мертвец. Было бы не так больно.soulmate!AU. Соулмейты могут мысленно говорить друг с другом, несмотря на расстояние. И на время, как оказалось, тоже.





	Разочарование в порядке очереди

**Author's Note:**

> Matthew Perryman Jones - Canción De La Noche
> 
> курсив в диалогах - мысленный разговор   
> просто курсив - просто курсив (если пойдет дождь - пойдет дождь)

План был прост: не находить своего соулмейта. Никогда.

Не пытаться установить связь, не разговаривать с голосами у себя в голове, надеясь вычленить среди какофонии криков что-то… родное. Гнать от себя все это так долго, как только возможно. В идеале — до конца своей жизни.

План был прост, но у Клауса всегда не ладилось с планами.

***

Заткнуть голоса сложно, всегда неебически сложно, они ввинчиваются сверлами в мозг и остаются там разлагаться — поэтому Клаус молчит и не зовет своего соулмейта, когда время приходит. У них, одаренных детей из готического особняка, уродливого в своей гротескной мрачности, связь обнаруживается быстро и без накладок; отца они за накладку не считают — к одиннадцати годам привыкаешь жить в одном доме с чудовищем. Что-то, сулящее неприятности, проскальзывает в поведении Лютера и Эллисон, прячущихся то на чердаке, то в оранжерее, и Диего, отводящий взгляд от меланхолично перелистывающей нотную тетрадь Вани, тоже вызывает вопросы, но Клаус списывает это на шалящее после бессонницы зрение.

Ваня, сидящая по ту сторону дверей склепа и считающая тянущиеся часы заточения, на прямой вопрос не отвечает: отворачивается и прикрывает глаза. Это все еще лучше любого ответа.

Клаус никого не зовет, и это спасает, когда посреди оглушающей тишины раздается визгливый скрип то ли напильника, то ли костей; не хватало только разговаривать с кем-то, поселившимся в голове, когда какофония воплей с того света так и норовит превратить остатки мозгов в фарш. На самом-то деле не все мертвецы плохие — просто их бесконечная болтовня сводит с ума.

Голос — тот, второй — тоже не зовет Клауса. Какой-то частью своего призрачного «я» Четвертый надеется, что его соулмейт умудрился умереть: так, по крайней мере, звать никого не придется. Так, по крайней мере, будет до смешного, до блядски смешного больно. Самое оно для маленького медиума, торчащего по выходным в склепе ради прокачки способностей.

Клаус не знает, как сложится его жизнь. Ему остается только надеяться, что коллекция внутренних голосов не пополнится еще одним, надеяться и пережидать темноту.

Надеяться, что однажды она отступит.

***

Клаус петляет по улицам, спасаясь от призраков, и натыкается на какой-то крошечный магазин сладостей, когда голос впервые его настигает.

— Блять, — Клаус буквально _рушится_ , шарахается в сторону и сползает по каменной стене, и кирпичная пыль оседает на форме академии, украшенной брошкой Эллисон, позаимствованной на ближайшее «навсегда». Постоянные контакты с преступностью и трупами сомнительных личностей превращают язык в бескостную причину большинства отцовских наказаний ( _номер четыре следи за словами номер четыре я не потерплю этого номер четыре_ ). В ушах звенит. — Господи, блять. Почему.

Он знает этот голос. Клаус знает этот голос. Клаус чувствует нить, тянущуюся от его виска куда-то вглубь города, к воротам их одобряемой соцработниками тюрьмы, мимо комнат и коридоров, на задний двор, прямо к склепу, и, господи боже. Клаус знает этот голос. Клаус слышит его каждый день и может по памяти воспроизвести пренебрежительные интонации, восстановить в голове свистящий звук распарываемой, расползающейся пространственной ткани.

Клаус отдал бы что угодно, чтобы его соулмейтом оказался мертвец. Было бы не так больно.

Феномен одаренных детей, связанных друг с другом узами соулмейтов, наверняка не приведет отца в восторг. «Ну, — думает Клаус, — хотя бы Бэн его не разочарует». Стена, теплая от солнца, покачивается вслед за миром, и шум улицы остается где-то дальше этой подворотни — достаточно далеко, чтобы оглохнуть. Голос снова зовет, и это больше напоминает отголосок эха, свистящий гулкий звук горлышка бутылки, чем настоящую связь.

Клаус усмехается в никуда — его «в никуда» относительно, пока рядом бродят мертвые — и понимает, что он боится. Пятый боится звать его. Пятый, зацикленный на самосовершенствовании, Пятый, существующий один на один с собой, слишком самолюбивый, чтобы признать, что ему нужна компания — кроме Вани, конечно, но бога ради, никто здесь не считает Ваню за компанию. Пятый боится — и злится, Клаус чувствует это где-то внутри отголоском горечи; злится, потому что его не зовут. Злится, потому что, вполне вероятно, подозревает, что его соулмейт ближе, чем кажется. Порядковый номер — меньше на единицу. Комната где-то рядом. Глупые мысли и визгливые отзвуки бесконечно повторяющихся недовольных выкриков. Пятый всегда был сообразительным.

—  _Ты здесь?_

Клаус закрывает глаза и считает до ста — солнце светит ему в лицо, веки наливаются краснотой и тяжестью, и спина затекает от неудобной позы.

—  _Я всегда здесь_ , — отвечает Четвертый, мысленно хватаясь ладонью за нить.

И чувствует, как она выскальзывает из пальцев.

***

Клаус не видится с Пятым до ужина. Он бы и ночевать остался на улице, но наткнуться на поисковый отряд утром совсем не хочется. Его растаскивает по углам, по этажам, по комнатам — каждое помещение встречает опустошенностью и пылью. Клаус — каменная коробка пять на десять, наполненная дымом воспоминаний, не желающих отправляться на тот свет; нить у виска дрожит и пульсирует. Хочется напиться отбеливателя и спрятаться за маминым креслом.

Клаус боится думать о том, что ждет его в будущем, если все так плохо уже сейчас.

За ужином они рассаживаются по своим местам, и на каждый взгляд в его сторону Пятый отвечает емким скрипом ножа по тарелке. Отец, абстрагирующийся от семьи во время приемов пищи, даже не вздрагивает: ему, в отличие от тех же Эллисон и Лютера, семейные драмы не интересны — конечно, пока они не вредят тренировкам. Избирательная внимательность, отключающаяся в моменты разногласий между родственниками — суперспособность, которой бы хотел обладать Клаус. Всяко полезнее, чем быть парнем из «Пси Фактора».

—  _Не прекратишь пялиться, и я швырну в тебя ножом_ , — предупреждает Пятый. Клаусу кажется, что это смешно — то, что отец додумался делать героями маленьких детей. Смешно это в той же степени, что и гениально: детские лица не вызывают опаски, а маски, прячущие глаза, помогают этот эффект не разрушить.

Клаус не ручается, что после взгляда в глаза Пятого преступники не попытались бы тут же его пристрелить.

—  _Ого_ , — Клаус мысленно дергает нить у виска — и понимает, что она хирургическая. Скрип ножей и вилок по керамическим тарелкам убивает барабанные перепонки, но хотя бы заглушает особо настырные трупы, снующие вокруг. От этого не спрятаться. Не спрятаться. Не… —  _Я сейчас почти поверил, что ты на самом деле Диего_.

К блаженному Августину однажды взошло объяснение смысла слова «религия». К Клаусу за обеденным столом восходит объяснение смысла слов «убивать взглядом».

Пятый встает из-за стола, благодарит маму за ужин и исчезает во вспышке; грохот несколькими этажами выше сообщает о не самом удачном перемещении, и Четвертый, откладывая вилку в сторону, отмечает, что нить продолжает натягиваться — только с его стороны.

О.

Клаус находит Пятого в его комнате: тот шатается и закрывает уши руками; можно разорвать связь, чтобы голоса с того света заткнулись, но какая-то часть Клауса, которую тот обычно душит, предлагает оставить все как есть. Может, если Пятый послушает пару лекций какого-нибудь физика, или вопли вечно плачущего младенца, или нервное постукивание девушки по рукояти ножа, застрявшего в районе печени… Может, тогда до него дойдет, почему Клаус не спешил выходить на связь.

— Выключи, — рявкает Пятый, когда видит Клауса, и накрывает голову подушкой. — Выключи это, выключи это, вы-клю-чи.

И вся блядская, абсолютно отвратительная ирония в том, что связь предназначена для исключения одиночества из человеческих жизней. Проблема в одном: Клаус не остается в одиночестве никогда — а Пятый, словно полная его противоположность, всегда обособлен от остального мира.

Вселенной так чертовски нравится их наебывать.

Клаус выпускает воображаемую нить из пальцев, позволяя голосам затихнуть. Мертвецы расходятся, расползаются по углам — Ваня вечно оставляет банку с таблетками в ванной, забывая прятать от загребущих рук семейства. Клаус ей благодарен. Заткнуть голоса сложно, но таблетки справляются с этим на ура. Таблетки, по правде говоря, справляются со способностями Четвертого лучше самого Четвертого. Отец был бы в восторге, узнай он об этом.

— Извини, — говорит Клаус напоследок — плечи Пятого вздрагивают, будто он вот-вот заплачет, но Пятый не умеет плакать, Пятый — пластмассовая машина без намека на положительные эмоции, если только не считать за них ехидные комментарии во время миссий, Пятый и не такое может выдержать. Что ему какие-то голоса? Что ему мертвые люди, в конце концов — Пятого мало что от них отличает.

«Папа сказал, что сегодня наша очередь разочаровывать семью».

Клаус не верит тому, в чем убеждает себя, но он слишком устал, чтобы что-то менять.

***

Когда Пятый выскакивает из-за стола и исчезает за дверью, никто даже не дергается, чтобы его остановить. Он делает так иногда — прыгает в неизвестность, захлестываемый эмоциями и не справляющийся с ними. Раньше, когда его самонадеянность не сводила всех с ума так сильно, прыжком в неизвестность обычно назывался путь к Клаусу, запертому в склепе: Ваня дремала на земле, укрытая отцовским пальто, и просыпалась только после звонка будильника, означающего конец заточения — и поэтому не слышала, как края пространства расходятся, впуская Пятого в душную темноту.

С одиннадцати лет он больше никогда не звал Клауса у себя в голове; не говорил с ним, когда отец уводил их с Ваней на улицу — Четвертому хватало разговорчивых и надоедливых личностей в такие моменты. Пятый приходил в склеп и молчал — и Клаус был как никогда ему благодарен. Они не обсуждали это — ни молчание, разделенное на двоих, ни сцепленные в темноте ладони, ни плечо, прижатое к плечу — можно было изворачиваться, изо всех сил отвергать то, что одиночество, в конце концов, сумеет их прикончить; можно, но был ли в этом смысл?

Через пятнадцать секунд после исчезновения Пятого Клаусу кажется, что он глохнет. Воображаемая нить натягивается — и тянется все дальше, пока не лопается со звоном, больше похожим на взрыв. Клаус падает на пол — из уха у него течет кровь — и хватает воздух ртом; он впервые не рад образовавшейся тишине.

За пару мгновений до полной отключки ему кажется, что где-то вдалеке звучат отголоском эха три имени, и одно из них — всего лишь мысленный импульс, посланный отыскать того единственного, кто может его услышать.

Отчаяние трупными пятнами расползается по телу, когда Клаус понимает, что не может ответить.

***

Он слышит его иногда. Действительно слышит. Поначалу пугается — думает, что Пятый все же умудрился умереть. Забывает о том, что желал ему смерти: лишь бы вернулся, обнаружился на пороге в обнимку с упаковкой зефира и банкой арахисового масла, лишь бы больше не наворачивался во временные воронки.

Потом перестает надеяться; слушает прорывающиеся сквозь месяцы или даже годы обрывки мыслей, искаженные, как у сломанного телефона. Цитаты из какой-то книги (десятилетие спустя Бэн, стоя призрачной совестью за плечом, будет удивляться, спрашивая, как Ваня могла такое написать, а Клаус, узнавая знакомые строчки, закидывать в рот на пару таблеток больше), цифры и формулы, односторонние разговоры, координаты, даты… Пятый остается воспоминанием, портретом, повешенным в назидание остальным в гостиной, и Клаус чувствует их взгляды на себе ( _он же не умер номер четыре скажи нам что он жив номер четыре скажи что угодно ты ведь должен знать_ ); ему хочется завопить, что способности не могут найти тех, кто еще не успел умереть в этом времени — и давится словами, чтобы не выболтать лишнего.

Годы идут, Клаус слушает голоса — и _Голос_ — в моменты, когда его отпускает после исследования чужих квартир, домов, ртов, карманов. Слушает в подворотнях, в тюрьме, в реабилитационных центрах и скорых, заменяя остатки былой естественной жизнерадостности ее химическими аналогами.

Голос грубеет, становится глубже, тяжелее, взрослее — и в какой-то момент кажется, что они больше не одного возраста. Тогда Клаус напивается особенно сильно, и Диего, как последний сталкер, находит его за полчаса и вытаскивает из какого-то притона — Клаус, ведомый отсутствием у себя тормозов, радостно сообщает о том, что Пятый, этот уже не малолетний уебок, где-то вне времени и пространства спятил и пилит ему мозг своим взрослым голосом на тему апокалипсиса.

Диего оставляет его в рехабе — и всю неделю Клаус вслушивается в формулы и односторонние споры с какой-то девушкой; даже Бэн не в силах заглушить эти бесконечно повторяющиеся уравнения, ввинчивающиеся в мозг.

Клаус больше не надеется на возвращение Пятого, как и на его смерть. Он вообще уже ни на что не надеется. Хирургическая нить, придуманная сознанием как объяснение связи, теперь не работает; детские игрушечные телефоны с водой под стеклом экрана — и те справляются с передачей информации куда лучше. Клаус не думает о будущем, не ищет ничего в настоящем — просто плывет по течению в надежде, что все как-нибудь само образуется, и голоса плывут вместе с ним.

А потом отец отправляется на тот свет — и все переворачивается вверх дном.

***

Когда синий разлом в пространстве оказывается над их головами, Клаус чувствует себя как тогда, семнадцать лет назад, только в тысячу раз хуже: голова раскалывается от шипения и помех, кровь течет от уха к углу челюсти, и крики, звучащие одновременно внутри и снаружи — это кара за все годы наркозависимости, не дающей силе работать в полной мере.

Пятый сваливается на них таким, каким они его запомнили — ехидным, самолюбивым и немного спятившим, и Клаусу очень хочется ему врезать. Пятый давит усмешку — Клаус на пробу тянет нить и зовет его мудаком достаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть причитания Лютера. Дом, практически опустевший, стонет от непогоды — кажется, после смерти отца из него выходят последние демоны.

—  _Милое платье_ , — отвечает Пятый, и Клаусу остается только спрятать лицо за дрожащей ладонью, чтобы избежать настойчивых расспросов Лютера касательно отсутствия похоронного настроения.

Его настроение — отстраненно-праздничное, с философским налетом алкоголя и плохих жизненных выборов; они были слишком малы, чтобы разобраться во всем этом, а потом Пятый исчез — и теперь они, должно быть, слишком взрослые, чтобы разбираться.

Пятый настигает его в комнате, чистой и необжитой, словно музейной, и говорит что-то про апокалипсис. Клаус вслушивается в голос — тот, который запомнил до трагедии семнадцатилетней давности — и кивает, кивает, кивает, не понимая ни слова. В ушах снова звенит, и хочется, как в детстве, сбежать на улицу и бродить по подворотням в надежде, что проблемы решатся сами. Да, миру конец через неделю. Да, всего лишь очередная катастрофа мирового масштаба, они такие каждый день видят. Щелкают их, как семечки, и разбегаются по своим делам.

Кого он обманывает?

Клаус обнимает Пятого за плечи, и тот вздрагивает, пытаясь уйти от прикосновения; вздыхает, заставляя себя расслабиться, и похлопывает по спине ладонью — Клаус целует его в лоб, в щеки, утыкается носом в макушку и зажмуривается до звезд перед глазами, и он абсолютно точно пьян сильнее обычного. Сердце бьется где-то под ребрами так громко, что хочется оглохнуть. Вот теперь — больно, до блядски смешного больно, но — наконец-то — правильно.

—  _Ты здесь_? — спрашивает Четвертый мысленно, и Пятый проглатывает все ехидные комментарии, позволяя ему делать с собой все, что захочется. Это же Клаус. Вечный ребенок Клаус, застрявший в мире один на один с голосами и всем этим великолепным многообразием способов самоубийства.

Пятый встает на носочки, прижимается губами к чужому уху и позволяет себе отпустить апокалипсис на секунду.

— Я всегда здесь, — отвечает он вслух.

Клаусу кажется, что хирургическая нить затягивается петлей у него на шее.


End file.
